Nekomimi
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando tu amiga tiene orejas y cola de gato? Pues acudir a alguien que la vuelva a la normalidad mientras lidias con tus sentimientos no correspondidos Yuri Eliza x Susana
1. Chapter 1

Susanna Marlowe, la famosa idol de Nueva York se despertó en medio de la noche mientras se rascaba la cabeza ya que tuvo una mañana muy pesada debido a su estresante trabajo y hasta ensayos para las obras de la temporada. La rubia de frente ancha se despertó rascándose la cabeza mientras bostezaba aunque la pereza la dominaba en segundos.

Tenía la garganta seca, de hecho era lo mismo desde que llegaba a casa, sentía como sus labios se secaban y se picaban al instante. Era una noche fría a lo cual se levantó usando una chaqueta verde tipo militar, se puso unas chanclas negras aunque veía su pie derecho, estaba intacto de hecho juraba que antes lo había perdido en un accidente.

La villana rubia decidió caminar hacia la cocina con tal de buscar algo para beber, se encontró con una lata de cerveza aunque quería una gaseosa o una soda pero ni modo. Tomó un poco y suspiró muy complacida, quizás no era lo que quería pero al menos tomar algo era lo mejor a lo cual decidió acomodarse en la encimera de la cocina siguiendo disfrutando de la bebida pero de pronto algo le llamó la atención.

Una figura femenina de cabello pelirrosa en forma de cabellos rizados como una sobresaliente cinta naranja estaba sentada debajo de la mesa, con la cabeza oculta en las rodillas como piernas agarradas

-Creí que ibas a volver muy tarde, son las 2 de la mañana- De hecho no esperaba encontrar a su compañera de apartamento de esa manera, comúnmente cuando se trataba de Eliza Leagan había algo de algarabía pero esta noche la pelirrosa como Pedro por su casa aunque no entendía como terminó así.

Susana miró con tristeza a su querida "Amiga del mal" como la llamaba y se sentó a su lado, le ofreció la cerveza hasta le mostró el logo de Duff pero la pobre chica de cabellos rizados le dedicó una mirada perdida como triste, en la poca luz de la nevera se notaba que estaba llorando y sus ojos estaban muy rojos, odiaba ver a su amiga verla así.

-Esa Candy, es una idiota- Y era así, esa pecosa subnormal la hacía sufrir mucho alardeando su felicidad y claro Eliza desde hace mucho tiempo, era como si la propia vida se burlara de ella. Eliza como toda hija de una familia acomodada era perfecta, inteligente, talentosa, responsable, considerada.

Eliza era una de las mejores estudiantes de la Universidad, una lástima que a pesar de sus atributos como cualidades no lograba hacer que todos cayeran a sus pies ni en como en iniciar una relación con un chico lindo, nada de eso se hacía realidad ni siquiera tenía chances en seis meses

De hecho Eliza era su compañera de apartamento desde hace hace un año, que por cierto tenía una similitud como un problema en común, alguien más allá de eso. Candy White Ardley, esa pecosa en menos de nada siempre andaba con sus viles propósitos como su apariencia de niña buena… Una oportunista en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Ambas tenían competencia por un chico, Terry Grandchester pero en menos de nada la rubia tomó la situación a su favor y, ¡Ta dá! Ahora son pareja desde hace un año y les iba muy bonito.

-¿Qué te pasó Liz?

-Los vi en ese hotel besándose…- Fue como si el mundo la abofeteara como si la vida la tratara como basura, de hecho no entendía el hecho de que su amiga Eliza estaba sufriendo. La pelirrosa apretaba la lata con furia mientras Susana la calmaba mientras comprendía ese dolor.

Eliza nunca era amada, ya ningún chico como en el pasado se le tenía interés, estaba teniendo una muy mala pasada. Si tan solo ella podía tomarla de la mano o besarla sea en su frente o mejilla e ir de su brazo pero era imposible, ella era de una familia acomodada de Chicago aparte de que era de un mundo diferente, Susana era una idol de decente trayectoria en la ciudad como un talento no nato en el teatro.

Sí, era ridículo pero le gustaba Eliza, su amiga de apartamento le encantaba. Se había enamorado de ella en unas vacaciones a Florida en visita a su amiga Karen Leonard la que alguna vez fue su rival en el teatro pero ahora se reconciliaron aunque no entendía como alguien como Eliza le impactó fuerte en su corazón.

Eliza a pesar de la muy mala reputación que tenía sin duda alguna tenía su lado tierno como hermoso, sus ojos rojos como su cabello rizado adoraba tocarlos aunque lo hacía con bromas y burlas pero hermoso cuando lo hacía, a veces era muy divertido cuando la pasaban juntas de shopping o de viajes, de hecho a la pelirizada siempre le agradaba el hecho de que Susanna cocinaba muy bien aparte de que era muy buena jugando videojuegos o le daba uno que otro tip para tener a alguien como un chico lindo.

Amaba todo el tiempo que pasaban juntas, dejó de lado su cercanías y su confianza para enamorarse aún más de esa chica presuntuosa como orgullosa, ya le parecía normal esa convivencia como ese amor profundo por esa pelirrosa, pero era un lindo espectáculo aunque vergonzoso, de hecho Susanna estaba en su pijama y con ropa interior por debajo, quería que la pelirrosa la invitara a esos lugares que tanto frecuentaba su familia como a un restaurante lujoso o a un spa, quizás jugar videojuegos o ver una película o quizás caminar juntas por la ciudad.

-¿Qué está mal conmigo?- Susurró la chica ocultando más su cabeza entre sus piernas, su voz se quebró y posiblemente estaba llorando de cuenta nueva. A la pobre pelirrizada le dolían mucho hasta una ruptura amorosa, Susana no le gustaba que su amiga llorara en vano por alguien más, le rompía el corazón verla llorar, puso una mano en su hombro por preocupación, el cuerpo de la hija de los Leagan temblaba.

-Nada, absolutamente nada, no eres tú el problema. Es Candy el problema- Eso era verdad, Candy como los demás estaban mal muy mal. Adoraba tener una relación con esa singular como linda chica de familia rica, no la dejaría ir nunca, haría todo lo que fuera para complacerla y amarla, la querría para siempre, lo deseaba con toda su alma.

-Entonces por qué…- Eliza levantó la cabeza, sus ojos estaban envueltos en lágrimas. Eso fue un golpe en el pecho de la actriz rubia

Se acercó a su amiga pelirrosa mientras posaba sus manos sobre su espalda, se acercó con timidez ya que no quería llorar pero la pobre destrozada con desesperación apretó el gesto haciendo que la rubia se ruborizara pero se fue mientras soportaba y escuchaba los llantos como los gimoteos sobre su nuca, su querida amiga no merecía sufrir así.

No quiso pensar en sus sentimientos mientras contemplaba como su amiga lloraba por un algo que no resultó pero por alguna razón, ese shampoo que usaba frecuentemente, probablemente de esencias frutales invadía sus sentidos y además sentía del calor del cuerpo de Eliza con el suyo, ¿Cómo alguien pudo hacerla sufrir? Quería besarla como tratar en complacerla pero era imposible, nunca le daría una familia, y aparte el apellido Leagan sería manchado.

Y razón tenía, Eliza era su amiga y la quería como tal, una amiga. Ella no notaba sus sentimientos pero estaba bien así porque si notaba que su compañera de apartamento estaba enamorada de ella, todo cambiaría en su contra. No soportaba perder su amistad pero aun así le dolía.

Llantos horribles, quería parar esos lloros, quería dejar de oír esos gimoteos. Eliza sacaba un lado tan sensible, un lado nunca visto en ella, un lado que era producto de un dolor causado por una pecosa estúpida, una huérfana indeseable, una miserable dama de establo. Se veía tan frágil como delicada como decía ser.

(…)

Un mes después

Eliza superaba poco a poco ese dolor mientras estaba con Susana haciendo de todo lo que le gustaban a ambas hasta irse de shopping o a algún lugar de renombre de la ciudad hasta le dio un boleto para ver un concierto de una banda de K-Pop, estar en una sala de belleza o en un spa.

En pocas palabras, la pasaba lindo con esa chica. Aunque también se divertía haciendo retas de videojuegos con la actriz como en sus redes sociales, Susana en cambio tomaba a su amiga como una especie de musa para lograr buenos papeles y en menos de nada mejoraba en su actuación como en su labor culinaria ya que no quería defraudar a su amiga.

El hecho que se contará en realidad ocurrió una de esas mañanas donde Susanna llegaba muerta del cansancio a casa debido a los horarios de las obras como generalmente eran de noche y en verdad era una de las sensaciones debido a que logró el papel principal de manera justa como limpia.

Aunque también era agotador a lo cual encontró el paraíso recostándose en el sofá cerca de Eliza que usaba una camiseta amarilla y un short morado, medias negras hasta la pantorrilla y de esas apretadas (Las cuales son comunes en los animes modernos). La joven pelirrosa recién acababa de ver una telenovela mientras notaba la presencia de su compañera.

-Bueno días, Liz- Susana estaba acostada como si fuera un ebrio recién echado de un bar

-¿Y cómo te fue en tu trabajo?

-Genial como siempre pero tuve una noche muy pesada, ya sabes autógrafos, flores, cartas o tweets… La misma cosa de todos los días

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Susanna decidió acostarse bocabajo sobre las piernas de la pelirrosa la cual no se incomodaba para nada, de hecho a veces se pasaba de cariñosa o de infantil aunque por alguna razón se le hacía gracioso ver ese lado ya que antes no solía tolerar a ese tipo de cosas.

-Sabes suena raro lo que digo pero tuve un sueño horrible

-¿Cuál es ese sueño que me hablas?

La rubia frentona ahora se acostó bocarriba mientras veía a su amiga la cual la miraba detenidamente

-Escucha esto Liz, tuve un sueño aterrador, de hecho en él te comió un tiburón y eso me da miedo

La pelirroja bufó graciosa de enojo mientras veía la mirada medio moe de la rubia ojiazul

-Qué tipo de historia dices querida, córtalo- En menos de nada la joven actriz se rió levemente ante esa cara algo chistosa que hacía la pelirizada, de hecho algunas caras en cuanto a su personalidad egoísta como ambiciosa le causaban cierta emoción a la rubia

-Me alegra que solo fuera un sueño

-Eso es porque piensas en cosas idiotas todos los días que tienes ese tipo de sueños, deberías alimentarte bien

-¡Que cruel eres Liz!- Fingió con una voz de llanto-Me llamas idiota, solo porque estaba hablando de lo que sucedió en mi sueño. Agradezca que no soy Candy o alguna de sus amiguitas

Las jóvenes decidieron leerse una revista de farándula y en ella se hablaba de un grupo de idols japonesas que estaban desde esta semana en una gira por las principales ciudades de los Estados Unidos y era sensación en este lado del charco e incluso en Latinoamerica, Susana se acomodó para sentarse al lado de su amiga la cual daba sus opiniones acerca de cada integrante de ese grupo J-pop, en ese preciso momento Susana notó algo en la cabeza de la pelirrosa la cual tenía una especie de orejas con detalles blancos a la entrada.

Dichas orejas eran puntiagudas como algo grandes y tiernas, se movían a voluntad como si recibiera todos los sonidos y aparte de eso una especie de cola roja surgía del short de Eliza, desde el área del trasero veía una especie de cola que se movía con voluntad propia, eso dejó en hielo a Susana la cual veía como la cola y las orejas daban una apariencia diferente haciendo que Eliza fuese una animal humanoide, bueno era la misma humana con esos dos detalles.

La pobre Susana se llevaba un escalofrío mientras presenciaba la nueva apariencia de su amiga a lo cual trataba de sacudirse la cabeza como si sintiera que se había fumado de la buena

-¿Eh? ¿Eliza?- Alzó una ceja mientras el miedo como la incertidumbre oscurecían su rostro

-¿Qué te pasa?- La pelirrosa miró con extrañeza a su amiga, no era la primera vez que Susanna tuviera una cara de idiota pero era de extrañarse que lo tuviera después de su trabajo y a primavera hora del día

-¿Acaso estoy soñando?- La rubia frentona estaba con cara de WTF pero debía mantener la calma como la compostura, aclaró un poco su garganta y decidió con valor aclarar el hecho que sus ojos presenciaban

-Liz, mantén la calma- Ordenaba basándose en la situación, no quería asustar a su amiga- Y toca tu cabeza y mantén la calma

-¿Eh? Eso es todo esto de repente? ¿Todavía estás medio dormida?- La joven pelirrosa suspiró y decidió extender hacia su cabeza dando con las orejas puntiagudas como grandes, la joven pelirrosa de pronto quedó en pausa y se desplomó sobre el suelo mientras la joven actriz entró en estado de alerta y decidió llevar de inmediato a su amiga al sofá aunque con dificultad, era menos de tres o cuatro centímetros más alta pero era muy pesada como para llevarla a la cama.

(…)

Eliza abrió sus ojos de manera lenta mientras Susana estaba al frente suyo mientras estaba con una expresión que denotaba que estaba preocupada, demasiado, estaba en la misma sala como en el mismo sofá

-Liz, ¿Estás bien?- La joven pelirroja se paró enseguida en el sofá mientras se llevaba una triste imagen, las orejas como su cola seguían ahí como si nada, ni siquiera no entendía como le pasó esto

-Parece que no era un sueño, ¿Verdad?- Una vez más apretó los puños mientras una vena se brotaba en su frente mientras una pequeña mirada de enojo hacía presencia- Esto es increíble ... ¿Por qué está sucediendo esto? No entiendo esto

Susana miró un poco de manera culposa las orejas de su compañera a lo cual no dudó en mirar de manera tierna a la pelirrosa de hecho eso le incomodaba a Eliza pero conociendo a la idol era mejor responder con un rotundo no pero cuando la ojiazul le sonreía de manera justa pues…

-¿Te importa si los toco para asegurarme?- La pelirrosa suspiró ante el simple pero interesante favor de su amiga

-Por supuesto

-Perdóname, Eliza- La rubia frentona tragó grueso y sin pensarlo dos veces acercó sus manos hacia su oreja, tan pronto como el contacto pegó en esas orejas de gato, Eliza reaccionó apretando la boca como si se tratara de contener un gemido, Susanna volvió a usar el tacto sobre las orejas para luego hacer que su amiga diera un leve gemido y en menos de nada la pobre chica dijo un suave "Nya".

Era verdad que los gatos eran muy sensibles cuando se trataban de sus orejas o de su cola pero no se esperaba que lo fueran demasiados y más cuando era Eliza, por alguna extraña razón le causaba gracia ver a una Eliza sútil como débil e indefensa, en menos de nada la pelirrosa dio un manotazo, hizo un bufido de enojo gatuno y en menos de nada lanzó un gran nya que se escuchó en toda la pared, en menos de nada la cola roja se movió bruscamente haciendo que el pantalón morado se le cayera mostrando una especie de braga negra, tipo tanga.

Ok, no era de suponer que Eliza usara ese tipo de prendas pero no se esperaba que fuera algo que hiciera sobresaltar como enganchar a la actriz de teatro la cual estaba sin poder hablar casi nada, por alguna razón ver a la pelirizada en esas fachas junto con su nueva apariencia felina era… ¿Excitante?

Pero debía hacer una cosa y era contenerse como ponerse en total seriedad ya que posiblemente hicieron un alboroto con los maullidos que hizo Eliza, quedando como una pareja más de urgido que se la pasaban disfrutando de la vida cuando en realidad no era una pareja como tal, se cubrió la cara con las manos para luego ir como una loca al cuarto con tal de buscarse algo

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Liz! ¡Ponte unos pantalones ahora mismo!- Le extendió la prenda que era una sudadera deportiva con rayas moradas- Lleva esto por ahora

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Intentó reclamar

-Ya sabes... Sería malo si tu estomago se enfriara y aparte no queremos problemas con los vecinos

-De todos modos Sussy, tenemos que hacer algo al respecto- Se notaba algo desesperada como en también agustiada, sólo quería que esto terminara para hoy mismo- No podré vivir una vida normal como esta.

De pronto a Susana se le vino a la mente cierto suceso del año anterior

-¿Te acuerdas del Halloween del año pasado? Tú te disfrazaste de diabla pero Candy se lució con ese traje de Gatúbela, no la culpo de tener un atractivo pero se le veía muy bien

-¿Y eso qué?

-¿Tal vez estuviste celoso de que ella usara un disfraz mejor que el tuyo? Tal vez tu deseo se hizo realidad...

-¿Bromeas?- Enfundó una mirada furibunda al estilo anime, con venas rojas incluidas- ¿Por qué me pondría celosa de un estúpido traje ajustado de cuero que más parece un vestido de porno masoquista?... Y encima de eso estoy convertida en un estúpido gato

Decidió calmarse con tal de pensar claramente pero la desesperación como la angustia nublaban su razón, quería de manera urgente como desesperada librarse de ese estúpido hechizo o maleficio. En menos de nada cogió su móvil para hacer una llamada

-Tomaré cualquier cosa, aunque sea espiritual. Le preguntaré a Karen o a Albert

-Liz, espera-La rubia frentona en menos de nada se percató de la situación, era bastante vergonzoso como polémico que Eliza fuera así como así, con la cola y las orejas a la luz sería algo incómodo como vergonzoso a lo cual se le ocurriría una idea.

Decidió ir por una chaqueta larga de color blanco con orejas de gato, que junto con los pantalones deportivos le sentaban de maravilla aunque para Eliza se sentía demasiado rara, de hecho su vestimenta tiraba a ser una rapera o en el peor un denigrante cantante de reggeatón

-Esto es bastante embarazoso

-¡Vamos Liz! Con esto, nadie sabrá que te han crecido esas orejas- Le guiñó el ojo para dar confianza a su amiga del mal- Te conviene

Decidió darle unos ajustes a su vestuario por momento, la cola estaba escondida de forma recta por la espalda, mientras la capucha cubría casi los ojos de la pelirizada la cual se sentía algo molesta por que le era difícil de ver, Susana puso como punto final una bufanda , unas gafas de sol junto a un tapabocas tirando ahora a una facha de una idol que iba de incognito para evadir a los papparazzis.

-Es difícil mirar hacia adelante, ¿Verdad?- Miró la rubia con ternura a su amiga, quizás se pasó de la raya pero era por su bien- ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo más?

-¡No necesito ninguna mano!- Respondió la pelirrosa pero en la forma en que le respondía más de su gesto era de una niña tsundere enamorada, estaba sonrojada como si estuviese nerviosa de hecho eso no era común en Eliza. La propia no tenía explicación del porqué actuaba de esa manera hacia su amiga, de hecho desde que estuvo con ella viviendo ambas en ese apartamento por alguna razón se volvieron muy cercanas entre sí llegando a un punto en que cruzaron la línea de solo simples amigas

-Yo puedo ver bien- Hizo un bufido de enojo y abrazó con algo de aferro a la rubia frentona la cual se sentía en pausa y algo ruborizada, se suponía que aquellos sentimientos por Eliza no deberían de existir solo deberían ser de amistad como de rivalidad sana pero como siempre el calor de ambos cuerpos como el dulce olor del cabello rizado la electrizaban hasta llegar a un punto donde se iba a las nubes, los segundos como los dos minutos que anduvieron así eran como irse en la eternidad como quedarse allí.

Se separaron mientras la pobre pelirroja estaba sonrojada con una mirada algo sonrojada como avergonzada, intentando esquivar como no dar la cara ante su comportamiento

-Liz…

-Lo siento, Sussy- La pelirizada se cubrió con la bufanda y la gorra para luego irse de insofacto a la calle para dar a la búsqueda de alguna hechicera o en su defecto al tío William conocido por todos como el buen Albert mientras que Susana estaba sin habla ante ese repentino suceso pero decidió apartar ese suceso de lado para decidir ir a su lado con tal de buscar una pronta solución para volverla a la normalidad.


	2. Chapter 2

Una ráfaga estaba recorriendo toda la ciudad hasta en los barrios latinos de Nueva York con tal de preguntar por algún brujo como por algún hechicero hasta un famoso procedimiento llamado limpia y para volver a la normalidad a un gato. De hecho una rubia de frente ancha como de bonitos ojos azules estaba corriendo por toda la ciudad mientras cargaba entre sus brazos a un tierno gatito rojo.

Resultó y pasó que mientras las dos villanas estaban en su búsqueda de una solución para que Eliza volviese a la normalidad resultó que de pronto las prendas que usaba la pobre pelirrosa cayeron al suelo como si se hubiese evaporado, temiendo lo peor Susana se acercó al lugar de los hechos cuando de pronto vio que de entre toda la ropa tirada estaba un gatito rojito con una cinta naranja similar a la cinta de Eliza…

Era Eliza que se transformó en gata ante lo cual la pobre actriz se echó a correr con tal de encontrar rápido a alguien que pudiera ser experto ante ese tema aunque era demasiado malo, muy malo ya que la gente la tomaba como una loca o una drogada a lo cual la pobre actriz sentía que perdía las esperanzas pero de pronto se topó con un hombre rubio alto de cabellera dorada, ojos azules y gafas oscuras, era el buen Albert que estaba de paseo por la ciudad.

-¿Susana? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntó extrañado el rubio notando que la actriz de teatro estaba con un cansancio de que hubiese corrido todo un maratón olímpico y todo para salvar a su amiga del mal, a su amor no correspondido

-¿Qué hago señor Ardley? ¡Eliza se convirtió en un gato!- Imploró en medio de lágrimas exageradas mientras le mostró al frente suyo al gato mínimo rojo que maullaba o gruñía en señal de que aún siendo una gata la desgracia le tocaba la puerta a lo cual el buen ermitaño de lentes oscuros decidió sacar un libro de apuntes

-Realmente no tengo idea de qué hacer, en verdad esto es un problema pero trataré en solucionarlo aunque sea un poco- En eso el hombre buscó en sus apuntes basándose en las declaraciones que dio Susana acerca del problema que pasaba Eliza hasta que encontró el concepto

-Lo que tiene Eliza es un virus llamado Nekomimi. Ese virus es un personaje normalmente femenino que presenta características de un gato, tales como orejas, cola o algún otro rasgo felino en un cuerpo humano. Los nekomimi son un elemento de ficción, principalmente encontrados en el manga y anime. También es frecuente encontrar este tipo de personajes en géneros como el hentai y yaoi.

-¿Y que solución tiene?

-No tiene cura, es lo mismo que un conjuro o hechizo que dura uno o dos días, ella estará bien- La rubia suspiró mientras sentía que las cosas iban para bien, aunque para Eliza era como un vil tormento aunque sólo eran dos días, en un simple y cerrar de ojos iba a ser salvada como volver a ser una humana

-Vaya, sí que los humanos que se convierten en gatos son increíbles después de todo- Decía Susanna mientras alzaba a la pobre gatita que se sentía algo incomoda entre sus brazos. Susana blandía una sonrisa tenue a lo que Albert intervino

-No debes poner un pero, todo se trata de hacer lo increíble, ¿No es así, Susana?- Le puso una mano sobre el hombro como forma de dar un consejo a lo que la rubia frentona le sonrió con agradecimiento y amabilidad

-Si la gente tuviera tanta curiosidad, podrían hacer cualquier cosa, entonces estarás en lo correcto. Todo saldrá bien- En menos de nada Albert logró sacar una pequeña bolita de estambre mientras lo rodó por el suelo haciendo que la gatita roja saltara con tal de jugar con ella, también aprovechó para hacerle uno que otro mimo haciendo que la pequeña minina se quedara distrayéndose con tal de atrapar la bola como tal mientras maullaba adorablemente.

(…)

Susanna decidió llevarse a su amiga en los brazos mientras se decidió ir a casa, la pequeña gata estaba mirando alrededor hasta mirar al suelo aunque quedaba quieta sintiendo el contacto de los brazos de la joven mientras ésta al menos tenía las esperanzas fijas en que dicha adorable transformación debía culminar.

-¿No te sientes bien así?- Miró a la mascota la cual le miraba con fijeza con sus carmines- No te desanimes supongo que no tenemos más remedio que esperar y ver que pasará en dos días

Una gota se impregnó sobre la cabezita de la gatita mientras Susanna miraba a su alrededor, las nubes estaban grises mientras las calles comenzaban lentamente a humdecerse, era la lluviav que daba pie a su labor mientras ahora las gotas bajaban con rapidez y fuerza, la rubia frentona en menos de nada guardó a su amiga entre la chaqueta mientras se la quitaba, la actriz iba a proteger a su amiga y amor no correspondido mientras la gata estaba impactada, Susana próximamente tendría un resfriado en los próximos días.

-Está lloviendo, esto es malo. ¡Necesito apurarme a casa antes de que Liz se resfríe!-La actriz corría con todas sus fuerzas mientras la gata estaba en pausa mientras sentía el enorme calor del cuerpo de su amiga del mal mientras por otro lado estaba conmovida ya que la abrigó muy lindo con su chaqueta, se sentía arrullar por los latidos y su respiración agitada.

Luego de casi unos minutos los cuales parecían la vida eterna como andanza en las nubes, las dos amigas, gusana y gata, entraron a la casa empapadas como si una enorme ducha las mojara, la gata se lanzó al suelo para sacudirse mientras la pobre actriz miraba con lamento hacia su minina amiga.

-Lo siento, Liz- La pobre se disculpó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta la cual escurría algo de agua cayendo a gotas- Llovió bastante duro y nos empapamos- La gata decidió acomodarse en el sofá mientras trataba de dormir pero en menos de nada a la actriz se le prendió el bombillo.

-¡Lo tengo! ¿Quieres bañarte conmigo?- La pequeña felina se paró de golpe, asustada como si algo la atacara, eso puso a Susana que se preocupara por su actitud- Vamos Eliza, bañarte no será malo

(…)

La gatita roja estaba en las rodillas de su amiga con un pañuelo en su cabecita mientras Susanna se deleitaba con la humedad y el agradable tacto del agua caliente, se sentía feliz como si estuviese en un sauna o en uno de sus baños termales

-Ah… Los baños son realmente impresionantes, como quisiera que tú y yo fuéramos a Japón de vacaciones ya sabes, tú y yo en un estanque agradable y cálido- La rubia notaba que la gata trataba de alejarse sobre el borde pero se cayó llevándose la mejor mojada, en menos de nada la actriz la cargó entre sus brazos mirándola con cariño y ternura

-¿Estás incomoda de que me bañe contigo o porque estoy desnuda?- La minina la miraba fijamente mientras no emitía algún sonido- Suppngo que será un sí, pero no hay de que preocuparse- Le sonrió llena de confianza- Estoy segura de que estarás bien. Lo mimo que tú, debes creer que las cosas van a salir bien

Una vez la rubia jugaba con mimos con el pobre animal hasta que éste se tranformó en cierta joven de pelo rosa con risos, cinta naranja, cuerpo esbelto, y mirada algo rasgada, era Eliza que estaba en shock al ver a Susanna la cual estaba desnuda y con el cabello recogido, de hecho no era la primavera vez que veía a Susanna en bolas pero cada vez que la veía sentía que estaba con una musa del olimpo, vamos, ¿Quién no suspiraría por una rubia de ojos azules y buen cuerpo?

En menos de nada Susanna se impresionó al ver a su amada amiga y en menos de nada la abrazó, Eliza quedó roja y con cara de boba sintiendo como los senos de la actriz se pegaban a los suyos o cuando sus manos tocaban su espalda sintiendo como un corrientazo eléctrico se pasaba por su cuerpo

-Liz, que bueno que volviste

Pero había algo que no cambió del todo

-¿Volví a la normalidad?- De pronto las mismas orejas de gato como su cola roja seguían ahí como si nada, Eliza no estaba del todo normal, la pobre llena de frustración como de enojo iba a salirse con paso digno pero algo la detuvo como si algo la paralizara, era Susana que tocaba su cola de manera tierna, Eliza tragó grueso mientras se ruborizaba rápidamente.

Por un lado odiaba que Susana le tocara ese sensible musculo pero por otro lado pareciera que no le molestara tanto era como raro y excitable, se abrazó sobre las piernas de la actriz para luego mirarla como si no pudiera soportar algo y sus labios apresaron los suyos.

Ambas se besaban con algo de pasión a pesar de que entre ambas era su primer contacto de labios, la rubia tocaba de manera sutil el pequeño musculo mientras Eliza rodeaba el cuello de la rubia con tal de que sus boca sofocara a la suya, su cola era suave como la seda y se sentía muy bien cuando esa mano delicada se la tocara.

Se sentía muy bien hasta que una Eliza vio de nueva cuenta a su amiga y…

(…)

Susana tenía un puchero tierno de enojo mientras en su mejilla izquierda estaba el dibujo de una mano abierta y un chichón en la cabeza mientras Eliza estaba cruzada de brazos y esa mirada de enfado que la caracterizaba aunque su cola se enrollaba alrededor de la cintura (Como los saiyajin en sus tiempos) y sus orejas estaban puntiagudas como en pausa.

Usaba una camiseta blanca con la inscripción en rojo EDGY mientras su short era negro, Susana por el otro lado usaba una camisa negra con una pantaloneta bermuda, en su manga derecha estaba estampada el dibujo de una serpiente blanca. Estaba de rodillas mientras inclinaba la cabeza en señal de que lo sentía mucho pero mucho.

-Bueno, por lo menos has vuelto a ser humana

-Sí claro- Respondió con algo de mala gana- Mi cuerpo ha vuelto a ser un humano, pero Todavía tengo esas malditas cosas. Una vez más voy a terminar siendo uno de esas bobas ídols que se la dan de que son chicas gatos, no me soporto a veces sus Nyaa, ¿Sabes?

La pobre Eliza se tiró sobre la cama mientras se sumía en una pequeña depresión mientras Susana a pesar de no mover un dedo quería al menos dar su pequeño grano de arena ante la problemática de su amiga

-¿Pero qué pasa si realmente me quedo atrapada así?- Se preguntaba la pelirizada mientras veía con algo de tristeza el techo del cuarto pero de pronto Susana se paró sobre la cama mientras se cruzaba de brazos como si fuese una especie de niña mandona o jefe, al parecer quería aclararle a Eliza que no dejara tirado su orgullo así de fácil

-¿Te rindes tan fácil? Dime, ¿Quién trató de deshacerse de Candy con tal de enviarla a Mexico?

-¿Yo?

-¿Quién logró que casi la expulsaran del colegio?

-¿Yo?

-¿Y quién fue que hizo que ella perdiera su empleo como enfermera?

-Pues yo

-¡Exacto! Tú eres Eliza Leagan, tienes el honor de tener sangre noble- Miró con severidad a su amiga la cual estaba boquiabierta, pero era un momento donde la actriz le daba ánimos como alientos a su amiga con tal de no dejar caer bandera- No te sientas jamás humillada ni dejar de lado tu orgullo, después de todo ese es tu gran fuerte y tu ambición es tu gran virtud.

La rubia se arrodilló para poner sus manos sobre los hombros de su amiga mirándola fijamente como si implorara que comprendiera sus sentimientos, sentimientos de una amiga a otra y como punto final el favor de no rendirse

-Incluso si algo malo te sucede siempre estaré contigo- Le sonrió mientras guiñaba el ojo a su amiga la cual sonrió humildemente con esa lucha y esa vanidad que la caracterizaba, decidió acostarse con tranquilidad mientras Susanna la abrazaba de manera sutil acomodándose sobre el cuerpo de la villana

-Cualquier ser que seas, sigues siendo Eliza, mi amiga del mal- Acomodó su cabeza más en donde estaba ubicada el corazón de la pelirrosada diciendo en susurro- Eres mi villana preciosa

-¿Qué dices?- Alzó la ceja aunque era evidente que notaba haber escuchado algo de la boca de su amiga

-No, nada… Olvídalo- La quería y la amaba por cómo era pero tenía dejar de lado eso y aceptar la realidad aunque su corazón pedía a gritos que se abriera- Cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué no te quedas adentro unos días? Posiblemente no puedes salir ni a ver a tu familia en esas fachas

Quería añadir un "Estaremos juntas, muy juntas" pero se dejó de lado, prefirió levantarse para buscar una chaqueta o un abrigo más largo teniendo en cuenta que en esa forma posiblemente Eliza sería más sensible que nunca a lo cual la envolvió como si fuese una bebé hasta le colocó una gorra con tal de cubrir como abrigar las orejas, comúnmente la pelirrosa no se dejaba ayudar ni darse la mano de nadie pero Susana era diferente, era su amiga como su camarada en los momentos más difíciles.

La joven con sonrisa ladeante agradeció a su amiga la cual decidió dormir a una distancia prudencial al otro costado de la otra cama para cerrar sus zafiros y arrullarse en los brazos de Morfeo. Eliza no pegaba el ojo y eso que habían pasado cinco minutos aunque sentía que estaba ahí por horas viendo como Susana dormía tranquilamente, de hecho su cara era más tierna como angelical más de lo habitual.

Honestamente, hasta en un momento de crisis como este, aun así, incluso en momentos como estos, Susanna seguiría siendo Susanna, la misma chica de siempre, su mejor amiga. Decidió cerrar los ojos mientras contemplaba por última vez la ternura de esa gusana para terminar cerrando sus carmines.

Luego de unos minutos la ojiazul abrió los ojos, era la que más tenía pocas posibilidades de dormir. En un momento Susanna rodeó su cuello, estando delante suyo, hurgando con sus manos entre las sabanas para dar con ese rizado pero suave cabello para intentar verla detenidamente, se veía tan frágil y delicada, como siempre se decía.

Eliza de pronto iba a abrir los ojos pero se topó con que unos azules la estaban mirando, Susanna aprovechó ese momento para revelarle esos sentimientos guardados, reprimidos y contenidos en un solo contacto. Antes de que terminara de abrir los ojos para mirar, ya sus labios fueron besados.

Susana la estaba besando, y la había dejado sin habla, aunque no tenía nada que decir, ni siquiera podía pensar, la estaba besando. ¡Susana la estaba besando!

Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y estaba paralizada en su lugar, ni siquiera había movido sus labios todavía, sus brazos amarraban con más fuerza su cuello y una respiración fuerte y caliente le chocaba contra la cara.

Sus finos y largos labios dándole un beso de pico estaban revolucionando su cabeza, estaban húmedos y suaves contra los suyos que eran secos y gruesos, no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, los labios de la actriz eran un deleite de sensaciones en su mente.

No quería perder la oportunidad, no quería pensar que esto era algo que le iba a pasar una sola vez en la vida, pero aun así la quería aprovechar, así que empezó a mover con gentileza sus labios contra los suyos, sintiendo a la rubia frentona temblar debajo suyo, viendo sus ojos abrirse por un momento.

Encontrándose las 2 para después cerrarlos con algo que suponía que era pena, correspondiendo el beso, aquello hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera la espalda de Eliza mientras la cola roja se salía de la camiseta, mientras que Susana estaba feliz ahora su amiga la estaba correspondiendo El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de la emoción y la alegría.

Con timidez Eliza posó sus manos en su cintura, apoyando ligeramente la palma de sus manos hasta que el beso empezó a volverse más insistente, con lo que entendió que podía ir mas allá, y apoyó todas sus manos en su cintura, atrayendo a su amiga hacía, sintiéndose encantada por lo poco bajita que era (Digamos dos centímetros) que era Susanna y lo bien que encajaban sus manos como sus brazos.

Pasó el tiempo y tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, aunque Susanna no quería, estirando el beso entre besitos cortos y fatigados, al separarse la rubia frentona tenía los ojos cerrados y eso asusto a Eliza, pensando que se estaba avergonzando, o que no le había gustado, o que estaba pensando que se estaba arrepintiendo.

La pelirrosa soltó su cintura y bajo la mirada con miedo, empezando a temblar, Susanna notaba eso pero no quería que las rechazara, no quería saber que la odiaría; Eliza pensaba, ¿Por qué había hecho? ¿Por qué eso resultó así? ¿Por qué la había besado? Susanna tenía tanto miedo…Todavía ninguna de las dos había reaccionado y entre ellas sentían que cada momento era una tortura.

Eliza estaba muda, quería reaccionar pero su amiga, su apariencia, esos ojos azules, toda ella la estaba nublando su mente hasta que sintió una mano posarse en su mejilla, y entonces al ver a la actriz la vio todavía con los ojos llorosos, pero con la mirada fija en ella.

-Liz… Me gustas- De sus labios habían salido esas palabras mágicas, con aquellas en las que había fantaseado tanto. Eliza no se lo podía creer, otra vez no sabía ni donde estaba parado, solo se estaba perdiendo en sus ojos

–Desde hace tiempo tu… -Su boca y sus ojos se habían abierto como platos, no caía en lo que escuchaba. No podía decir nada y el tiempo se iba, de a poco la mirada de la rubia frentona empezó a desesperarse y se levantó de la cama, tropezándose y casi cayéndose del miedo

–Lo siento yo…-La había arruinado, ¿Qué necesidad tenía de ponerse romántico con Jotaro y confesarle sus sentimientos? Aquellos que intentaba olvidar y perder cuando salía con otras personas.

No podía dejarla ir, ¿Acaso estaba pensando que no le había gustado? ¿Qué lo había rechazado? No podía dejarla ir así. Eliza asustada y temblorosa, Eliza se levantó de la cama y la jalo del brazo, atrayéndola hacía su pecho para abrazarla con fuerza y restringirle el movimiento.

Sus piernas estaban enredadas contra las suyas y podía jurar que iba a caerse si la soltaba, pero no quería soltarla. La rubia miró aturdida hacía arriba encontrándose con la mirada sonrojada de la pelirrosa.

-Tal vez estuviste buscando en el sitio equivocado –A Eliza se le iba a salir el alma del cuerpo, no entendía nada y lo poco que entendía parecía un sueño- Me gustas Liz, te amo y quiero que hagas feliz –Susurro Susana afirmando el gesto mientras posaba su mano sobre la espalda de su villana favorita.

Eliza sentía que esto era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, que su amiga y compañera la amaba, esto era algo que buscaba durante años pero su propósito era un chico pero… ¿Susana?

–No necesitas a nadie más, estoy aquí para ti Liz

La rubia estaba frente a frente y miro fijo a Eliza a los ojos, los cuales se perdían en esos zafiros , sus manos se posaron en las mejillas de la pelirizada imitando el mismo calor que le causaban las suyas sobre su piel.

-¿Yo te gusto? –Susanna asintió con una sonrisa, Eliza viendo totalmente embobabada como una pequeña sonrisita se formaba en los labios de la actriz entre medio de su mirada de ingenuidad

-¿Tu no vas a dejarme? –Al oir eso Susanna supo que no necesitaba decir nada más, se acercó a ella y unió sus labios en un suave y tierno beso, sintiendo la respiración de la chico chocar contra su piel como si le hubiera robado el aliento. La pelirrosa se pegó a ella envolviendo con sus brazos la cintura como lo hacía Susanna con el cuello, disfrutando ambas de ese inesperado beso.

Eliza nunca podría haber pensado que su amiga del mal, su casi secuaz como su compañera de maldades sentía algo por ella, de hecho no se lo esperaba, quizás no era la manera que lo quería pero estaba feliz de ser amada.


	3. Chapter 3

Finalmente la luz hizo presencia mientras Eliza en menos de nada estaba levantándose de la cama mientras se rascaba el cabello, prendas tiradas por el suelo y por supuesto sus prendas interiores a lo cual caminó con pereza para ir al baño y en menos de nada se vio en es el espejo, no tenía nada o algo que la perturbaba, la cola como las orejas de gato desaparecieron, sólo era ella con sus tangas negras y nada más.

Con orgullo como con vanidad sonrió como si hubiese obtenido una buena victoria, la mejor de todas por no decir un acto más de que enorgullecerse

-Haha, estoy de vuelta a la normalidad. Esas malditas cosas se han ido- De hecho hubo dos cosas que logró, primero fue un beso, una confesión, la respectiva aceptación y ahora era esto… Todo lo que era para un año de relación se dio en toda una noche, de hecho la mejor noche de todas.

Quién diría que esa gusana como le apodaban de cariño tuviera lo suyo y bueno probar lo bonito de ella hasta lo más pequeño, pero no quería decir que esa actriz no era una blandengue de primeras de hecho era de aquellas personas que siempre quieren y pueden, sabía responder mejor o igual que ella, entre ambas jugaban a los demonios (Ustedes me entienden).

Estaba durmiendo muy tranquilamente como una niña, en verdad Susana era una monada y daría lo que fuera con tal de darle la felicidad, ya saben el poder del dinero y los alcances que se tiene. Sin duda fue una noche larga pero fue una noche más maravillosa, la mejor de su vida, era suya como era de ella.

Le tocó las mejillas de manera dulce con un dedo, se rió por lo bajito por los gestos que hacía aunque no se despegaba de Morfeo ni de nadie a lo cual decidió acostarse cerca de su amada la cual dormía plácidamente usando una chaqueta roja, de hecho la cubrió del clima frío de la noche y claro no tenía nada por debajo, como Dios la mandó al mundo.

Durmiendo de manera muy linda, sin duda Susana era una buena chica y era su amada. Y en medio de ambas estaban algunos elementos que jugaron, juguetes como se les conoce pero es mejor no mencionar, eso se menciona en clasificación M.

-Eres una sádica- Decía la peliazul con voz ronca, estaba despertándose recientemente mientras posaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de la pelirrosa- Abusadora y extrema

-Querida, sólo te forcé un poco porque no estabas siendo honesta- Decía con una sonrisa llena de vanidad como el ser superior que se creía y unos segundos bufaba de enojo- ¿Y que me dices de ti? Te he dicho muchas veces que no

-¿Qué con eso?- La rubia infló las mejillas de enojo- Tú también querías esto, ¿No es así?

-Eso es cierto

-¿Ves?

Ambas se sonrieron mientras entraron en silencio hasta que Susana abrió el muro

-Liz realmente es una chica mala

-Hey, no quiero escuchar eso de ti, Sussy

-Pero…- Ambas ahora estaban bocabajo mientras sus pies se juntaban o se jugaban entre ellos, era agradable sentir el tacto de la otra en su piel

-¿Pero? ¿Pero qué?

-No importa, es nada- La rubia ladeó la mirada, burlona jugaba con esa parte de Eliza cuando se enojaba y ponía esa cara de enfado digna de una villana vengativa como si no dejara tirar su orgullo y mostrarle quien mandaba aquí, nadie debía burlarse de ella ni insultarla, ella era la más perrona aquí, nunca perdonaría semejante ofensa hacia su persona

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con que es nada?-Apretó los dientes mientras una vena roja brotaba en su sien, de hecho esa era la gracia de la actriz que era probar la ira de su chica- ¿Qué es? ¡Dímelo!

-Bien, lo diré- Miró a la almohada y suspiró- De que siempre eres lo mejor Eliza, de hecho tú eres tú

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Siempre pienso que eres muy linda y erótica cuando eres la activa- Miró con la cara en alto mientras tenía sus manos sobre sus pómulos, como una niña enamorada y risueña- Pero cuando cambiamos de posición eres muy sexy… No más bien atractiva, en pocas palabras eres muy buena en ambas partes.

La pelirrosa cerró los ojos sonriendo como la malvada chica que era, una sonrisa que demostraba su superioridad y su orgullo como Leagan mientras Susanna le devolvía la chaqueta como una leal sirvienta ofreciendo hasta las ropas a un monarca, Eliza en menos de nada se puso esa prenda haciendo juego con sus carmines

-Hmp, por supuesto que lo soy. Al fin y al cabo soy mejor en todo

-¡Ese es el espíritu! Eso es lo que más amo de ti, señorita Leagan- Le sonrió para luego levantarse y buscar unas ropas, se puso una pantaloneta rosa y una camiseta rosa con la palabra EDGY en negrita para ir a la cocina pero de pronto el celular comenzó a vibrar, el celular de Eliza daba una noticia que le alegraba el día sobre todo a Eliza que estaba boquiabierta frente a una foto.

Era su hermano Neal el cual posteó la foto de una especie de tigresa humanoide de cabello frondoso con dos coletas, pecas en su nariz que junto con los bigotes le daban un buen detalle, ojos verdes como una expresión triste y exagerada de querer hacer un drama. Ambas chicas sonrieron como si una deidad oyera sus palabras y ahora esa pecosa estúpida aprendió la lección más cuando los de la AFA le seguían el rastro con la excusa barata de que era una tigre hembra que huyó del zoológico.

Las villanas sonrieron y para eso debían celebrar aunque antes debía aclarar y recalcar su nuevo vínculo entre ambas

-¿Podemos celebrar con una ronda?- Decía la actriz mientras ponía de forma cariñosa su hombro sobre el hombro de la villana- No te preocupes, te dejaré ser la activa y seré toda tuya

-¿En serio?- Alzó la ceja aunque no era tan mala la idea a lo cual la rubia asintió. Se acostó boca abajo dejándose caer sobre la cama con una mirada y esa expresión de "Demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz" a lo cual Eliza vio uno de los artefactos que usó la noche anterior… Y se le ocurrió una nueva maldad en su larga lista aunque añadiría un corazón y una flecha, porque esa gusana era ahora el amor de su vida.

pero...

no me disgusta esa parte de ti

¡Supongo que incluso sin orejas de gato, Dios aprueba el ángel que es nico!

Ahora puedo ir a la escuela ... ¿Un texto?

Cuando me desperté esta mañana, ¡me convertí en un gato de verdad! sálvame nico-chan!


End file.
